At The Movies
by SSidle
Summary: BB and AH inspired by movie quotes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will hopefully be a series of short bits and pieces based of movie quotes. So, here's the first of them, it from Mirror Has Two Faces). Let me know if you like it, hate it or think I should continue. --SSidle--

**Rose Morgan**: It's not a date. We're just agreeing to eat at the same table.

"Sweetie, you want to go out for a few drinks tonight?"

"No thank you Angela, I can't"

"It's Friday night. What's more important than going out and having fun?"

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"Then what?"

"I already made plans with Booth."

"Oh my god! I can't believe you guys are finally going on a date! It's about time!"

"It's not a date. We're just agreeing to eat at the same table."

"Sure, if you want to believe that, fine. I won't argue, but I want you to call me with the details tomorrow."

"There won't be any details to tell. It's not a date."

"Ok… Just call me tomorrow anyway. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Tempe, have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot. This installment is from Simply Irresistible. It's a bit longer than the first.

**Amanda Shelton**: My friend told me this thing about men and sex, they think about it 238 times a day.  
**Tom Bartlett**: That's ridiculous, that would be about every 4 minutes... yeah, that's about right.  
**Amanda Shelton**: I've been here 20 minutes.

Tempe hurried home after talking with Angela, she needed to get ready. Not that she was trying to impress anyone. It was only Booth after all, and it wasn't a date. Just dinner, it didn't matter what Angela said. She preened in front of the mirror for an hour anyway.

When he arrived at her place, he was nervous and arguing with himself the same as she was. It wasn't a date, they were partners who didn't have any other plans. They were just keeping one another company. That was all. He brought flowers anyway.

She opened the door to see a bouquet with a body.

"Booth?"

"Oh, hi." He said, embarrassed as he moved the flowers and handed them to her. "These are for you."

"Thanks. Come in while I find a vase." He followed her into the entranceway and stood there as she left in search of something for the flowers. As she waited for the vase to fill, she secretly indulged in sniffing and sighing over the flowers. It had been a long time since a guy had bought her flowers. She knew it was girly and foolish, but she couldn't help but melt over the gesture. Remembering that it wasn't a date, she stiffened and quickly finished. The two left with a comfortable silence between them.

They had decided to go to neutral ground, Sid's. They talked and laughed as they ate. Then Tempe remembered something Angela told her a few days before.

"Hey Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Angela told me this thing about men and sex. They think about it 238 times a day."

"That's ridiculous, that would be about every 4 minutes... yeah, that's about right."

"But I've been here more than 20 minutes."

"And your point, Bones?"

"I can't believe… why would she tell me that! It's horrible to know. How do men concentrate on their work?"

"Why do you think relationships between people who work together so popular?"

"But, those aren't right. You aren't supposed to have relationships with people you work with!"

"Why?"

"It distracts you from your job."

"And just thinking about it doesn't?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Think about sex at work."

"I thought that was pretty obvious. I agreed with Angela, didn't I?"

"But… Who could you possibly?…"

Booth blushed and didn't answer. He had almost admitted that it was her he thought about. It was bad enough that he thought about her like that at times, no need for her to find out.

"Who? I want to know."

"Well, what about you?"

"I asked you."

"I don't think I should have to tell you."

"But I should tell you who I've thought about."

"Aha! So you admit it. You've thought about sex at work!"

"I don't see why it concerns you."

"I'm curious. Considering there are only a few guys you work with on a regular basis."

"So? Normally it is only Angela and myself that you work with."

"And your point is?"

"It would likely have to be one of the two of us. And knowing your 'type', as Angela said, it would have to be her."

"What makes you think you know my type?"

"Well, your history with relationships. The women you observe outside of work. Those are supposedly the indicators."

"I'll just say that my 'type has been severely altered in recent times. And Angela isn't my type."

"But that would indicate that I…"

"Your point?"

"But…"

"You haven't answered, Bones."

"I…I…I can't answer that question."

"Now that you know you have to answer."

"No."

Let's see…your choices would be, Goodman."

"No!"

"Zach."

"Absolutely not!"

"Hodgins."

"Of course not! That's Angela." She froze and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, really, I'll have to look into that. Anyways back to the subject. The only person left is myself."

She didn't answer. She only blushed and tried to shake her head. After a moment, she managed to squeak out a quiet 'no'. He laughed and smiled to himself. This evening had turned out even better than he thought. Tempe was mortified.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel like a broken record, but thanks again for the reviews. You guys are awesome! I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been über-busy with band camp and stuff. Anyways, here it is, the next chapter; it's from Save the Last Dance.

**Derek**: So was that a goodnight, as in, "I'll bust a cap in your ass if you ever darken my doorstep again?"  
**Sara**: No! No, I would never--um, bust a cap in your ass.

They finished their meal happily, albeit quietly. Tempe couldn't believe she'd been caught. Curse him for being able to get almost anything out of her; Angela was the only one who was better at it. Speaking of Angela, she would have her head if she found out Tempe'd let slip that she was attracted to Hodgins, nobody was supposed to know. As the evening wore down, they decided to call it a night.

"Booth."

"Yeah?"

"Ummmm. Can you not say anything to Angela about what I said about her?"

"Why?"

"She would get really mad at me. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Why would she care? It doesn't seem like she's real shy about her feelings."

"This is different. It's been going on for a long time now. I don't understand why she would keep it to herself."

"Maybe she's nervous. If she's not sure how he'd react, she may keep to herself to protect her feelings."

"But that's ridiculous. You'll never know how the person feels if you never say anything."

"Ever been in that situation, Bones?"

"I don't see how it's relevant."

"If you've ever been there, you'd know how it feels. Trust me."

"You've been that way?"

"Oh yeah. And it's scary as hell."

"What did you do about it?"

"Let's just say I'm still working on it."

"Maybe you should just tell them, like you said."

"At the risk of bodily harm, I'd rather not."

"Bodily harm?"

"Yeah. She tends to get aggressive in uncomfortable situations."

"Oh. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Not really."

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"I never said that. It's just that I…"

"What is it? Why can't you tell me?"

"We're here. Let me think things over, and then maybe you can help. Ok?"

"Sure." Booth got out of the car to open the car door for her, but she was already out. Without a word he walked her to her door. She fumbled in her purse for her keys while she tried to think of something to say.

"Thank you Booth. I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

"Good-night Booth."

"So was that a good-night, as in, "I'll bust a cap in your ass if you ever darken my doorstep again?"

No! No, I would never--um, bust a cap in your ass. Even though I don't-"

"Know what that means. In other words, do think we could do this again sometime?"

"We go out all the time."

"That's for work. I meant non-work related."

"Oh. Ok."

"'Night Bones."

"Good night Booth."

Tempe closed her door and leaned her back against it, sighing. She hadn't had this great of an evening in, well, ever. She couldn't wait until next time.

A/N: So, I hoped you enjoy reading this; I'm sure having fun writing it. If anybody has any quotes from romantic comedies they would like to see, let me know. I'll see if I can include some of them. Please give me some feedback, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and it helps me update sooner. Thanks so much --SSidle--


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! I couldn't believe how much feedback I've gotten from this story. Thank you so much. Hugs to those of you who offered suggestions, they should be fun to play with. I've been told that I should try to be descriptive. Sorry, it's just not my style. If y'all agree, I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. Anyways, please continue reviewing; warm fuzzies and hugs to those who do! (The quote's from 10 Things I Hate About You.)

**Bianca**: You don't buy black underwear unless you want somebody to see it.

Tempe awoke to her phone ringing. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Grumpy this morning?"

"Angela?"

"Lets go to the mall today."

"Why?"

"Because, it'll be fun, and you can tell me how last night went."

"But I…"

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Angela." She stopped when she realized she was talking to a dial tone. There was no denying Angela something; she would always get it anyway. Tempe dutifully got out of bed and ready to leave, Angela was never late when it involved shopping.

Angela was there in 45 minutes, eager for details of the night before. Tempe wasn't so eager to share. The two got in the car and headed off.

"Come on, sweetie, you have to tell me what happened with you two."

"Nothing happened. We had dinner, we talked and that was the end of it."

"What did you talk about?"

"Work, Parker, that thing you told me about the other day."

"What thing?"

"The thing about how often guys think about sex."

"What?… Oh! What did he have to say about it?"

"He agreed."

"Ooooh. What else?"

"Then he asked me if I ever thought about sex at work."

"He didn't!"

"He did."

"What did you say?"

"I couldn't very well lie, if that's what you want to hear."

"Oh my god! Did either of you name names?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we managed to deduce the person based on process of elimination and reading one another."

"Soooo?"

"So what?"

"Who did you guys say?"

"We didn't say who outright."

"Anyways. Who is it he thinks about?"

"Well I realized that you and I are the only two women he works with on a regular basis, so I thought it had to be you."

"What? Why?"

"You seem to be his so-called type."

"What did he have to say about that?"

"He told me I was wrong. That you aren't exactly his type. That, I…"

"Let me guess, it's you who is his type."

"Apparently yes."

"So he admitted it, finally."

"Yes, he admitted that there was someone that he had feelings for, and that he had yet to tell her. I offered to help him work it out, he claimed to be afraid she would cause him bodily harm if he told her."

"Why?"

"He said that she tended to become aggressive in uncomfortable situations."

"Is that so? And how did he say you could help." Angela caught on easily that it had been Tempe he had been referring to, and was amused that she herself hadn't realized it.

"He didn't. he said he had to think things through over the weekend, then he would discuss how I can help him on Monday."

They had arrived at the mall, and Angela was eager to hear the rest. "So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two ever going out again?"

"Yes, we both had a good time and agreed that we should do that more often."

"When are you going next?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"We need to shop for it."

"I don't know Angela, it's not like we're dating or anything."

"Fine, if you say so."

The two wandered in and out of stores, talking and laughing at the other people there. They loved to people watch, it was so much fun. When they got to Victoria's Secret, the two split up the way they always did. They didn't buy the same sort of thing, Tempe tended to buy things that were a bit more conservative than Angela. When Angela was finished, she went looking for her friend, only to find her already out of the store on her phone and with a bag in her hand. As she listened to the conversation, she realized that there was only one person who put a look like that on Tempe's face. Booth. She found it hilarious that they couldn't seem to be capable of functioning without each other for more than a few hours. The two always managed to find some reason to talk on the phone or seek the other out in person. As the conversation finished, Angela moved to make it seem as though she hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Oh, there you are. Sorry, my phone rang, so I got out of there before I could find you."

"It's ok. So, who was that?"

"Booth. I left my flash drive in his car."

"He called just for that?"

"No. He said that he had had plans with a friend, but they got canceled, so he wanted to know if I had any plans tonight."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't, because I don't."

"So what are you guys gonna do?"

"I don't know, he said that it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh really." Interesting. "So, what did you buy?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing, really? Then why do you have the bag?"

"It's nothing interesting."

"Can I see?"

"No….Hey!" Angela took the bag from her and opened it. Inside was a lacy, black bra and underwear set.

"Nothing? This isn't nothing. This is a sexy, gonna-get-lucky something."

"That's not what it is. I just happened to like it, it's feminine and pretty."

"You don't buy black underwear unless you want somebody to see it."

Tempe didn't have a retort, she'd been caught. Again.

"Are you going to wear this tonight?"

"No! Why would I?"

"'Cause you're going on a date with a certain hunky FBI agent."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"So you admit it's a date?"

"No! I mean….no."

"Honey, wear this tonight. Trust me. Let go for a night, see what happens. I'd almost guarantee that these lovely new undergarments of yours will play a part if you just go with it."

"I don't know. It's not like he…we. It's not like that between us."

"That's because you haven't let it be. Trust me, please."

"Ok. But I still don't think anything's going to happen."

"Then make something happen. You really need to have some fun sweetie."

"You know what? I may just do that. It couldn't hurt to see where this is going; it's like an experiment. I like experiments."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating; I've had a huge case of writer's block. Anyways, here's the next bit; the quote's from Pretty Woman.

_At the beginning of the evening_  
**Vivian**: In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight.

When Angela got home, she noticed her answering machine blinking. She deleted the messages as she went, but the last two stopped her.

"Hey Angela. I…I was uhhh, wondering if you had plans tonight. I guess you do since you're not home. Ummmm… if you get a chance, could you give me a call? Thanks, bye." She thought she recognized the voice, but she couldn't believe it. The next message started.

"Ummmm, this is Jack, by the way, Hodgins. Ok, bye."

Angela starred at the machine for a moment. There was no way he would want to… It was about a case, that was it surely. And if it was a case, she should call him back, right? She picked up the phone, his speed dial was right after Tempe's. It rang a few times before the machine picked up.

"Ummmm, hi, it's Angela. I was just returning your---"

"Hi, Angela."

"Oh! You're there."

"Yeah, sorry, I've been screening my calls."

"Yeah….So. You wanted to know if I had plans?"

"Oh! Yeah. Do you?"

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to, maybe, we could, do something?"

"That sounds great. When and where?"

"Ummmm, would it be ok if I picked you up in like, two hours?"

"Sure. I'll be ready. See you then."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Angela hung up in shock, and then took off to her room in search of something to wear.

Outfit after outfit was deemed unworthy, and Angela was starting to panic. She called Tempe.

"Hello?"

"Tempe, it's me."

"Ange? What's the matter?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

"To what? And why are you asking me? Aren't you supposed to be the 'expert'?"

"I can't do it. I don't know why. I'm so nervous."

"Why? What's going on?"

"He, he called me. He asked me out."

"Who?…Oh! Did he really? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. He just said that he'd pick me up two hours."

"Ok. Why don't you just wear what you usually do? He sees you every day."

"But this is different."

"No it's not. He knows you and I don't think he'd appreciate you not being yourself."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, sweetie. I don't know why I was freaking out. I date all the time."

"This isn't your normal date, it means something to you."

"Yeah. Anyways, do you know where you're going yet?"

"No. He called to tell me to dress comfortably though."

"Hmmm. I'll let you finish getting ready. Thanks again."

"No problem, Ange."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

Tempe hung up and continued to stare at her closet. She didn't know what he meant by comfortable. As she came across a fitted black tank top Angela had insisted she buy. It was sexy and yet oddly comfortable. She chose it and a pair of low-rise flares Angela had also picked out. Tempe thought for a moment before pairing the outfit with her new bra and panty set. She put her hair up in a messy sort of up-do that looked great on her. After a bit of smoky eye makeup and some shimmery lipstick, she was ready. And just in time, too. She walked away from the mirror to hear a knock on the door.

When Tempe opened the door, Booth had to fight the urge to drop his jaw. She looked amazing. And perfect for their destination.

"What's the matter? Am I dressed inappropriately?"

"No! You're perfect. Sorry, you just look fantastic Bones." She blushed and suddenly her shoes became incredibly interesting.

"Thank you."

"Ok, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure. Where are we going?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"What!"

"It's a figure of speech, Bones. It means that I can't tell you."

"Oh. Ok."

As the pair made their way to the car, Booth unconsciously put his hand at the small of her back possessively.

"Oh, by the way, in case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight."

"Ok, Bones."

A/N: Sorry, just had to leave it hanging. You'll have to wait to see where they're all going! Thanks to all the reviewers, keep 'em coming please! --SSidle--


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My longest chapter yet, I hope you like it. This has a few quotes, the one isn't from a movie, but I couldn't help myself.

**Xander**: What's the square root of 841?

**Willow**: Twenty-nine.

**Sara**: Screw you, I'm brilliant and cool.  
**Derek**: You're not quite there yet.

"Come on, you have to tell me where we're going."

"No I don't. It's a surprise."

"But I don't like surprises."

"Yes you do, everybody does once in a while. Besides, we're almost there. You'll know in a few minutes."

"Fine."

Booth continued towards an area park where concerts were often held at the pavilion. Tempe continued to take in everything around her, trying to deduce where they were going. Every so often Booth looked over at her, he couldn't wait to see her reaction. Booth couldn't believe his luck, his friend had invited him to go to this thing, but at the last minute his friend couldn't go and offered Booth his ticket. The first person he had thought of was Bones. Then he realized that it could end disastrously, what if it only reminded her of the…incident, instead of the happy, carefree moment they had shared. He seriously hoped that wasn't the case. As they parked, Booth could see that Bones was completely and utterly confused.

"Why are we at a park? I mean I'm not exactly dressed for a picnic, and you said that my outfit was ok."

"Just come with me Bones. We're not quite there yet."

"Oh, ok."

He led her down the path toward the center of the park. As they got closer, they could hear a lot of noise and they could see that it was brightly lit up ahead.

"What is this? Some kind of party?"

"Not exactly."

When they reached the entrance, Booth handed over tickets and their hands were stamped. When they walked in, a banner announced the name of the band that was to perform that night. Tempe's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious! How? Oh my."

"Are you ok with it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?…Oh, right. No I can't believe…Thank you! I've never seen them in person!"

"I didn't think you had. I thought it was about time. How can you be a Foreigner fan and not go to see them? I'm glad that I got to be the one to take you for your first time."

"I can't think of a better person to go with. But how did you manage to get tickets?"

"A good friend of mine."

Without thinking, she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a fierce hug. He mentally sighed, she was happy, that was good. They found their seats without much of a problem, the pair just hadn't expected them to be so close. They were great seats. The concert started soon after, and just like everyone else they were on their feet, singing loudly with the music. Booth was glad to see Bones look so unabashedly excited; she was so guarded most of the time. The only other time he had seen her anything like this was when they had shared that moment with Hot Blooded, just thinking about it made him smile. He laughed when the current song ended and that was what was played next. Bones looked at him, laughing, and they happily recaptured the magic of that fateful moment. Only this time there were no interrupting phone calls, or explosions for that matter. The rest of the evening flew by, and before they knew it, they were headed back towards the car.

"Wow, Bones. I didn't know you had it in you to have actual fun."

"For your information, I have fun all the time."

"What? At work?"

"No."

"You don't go anywhere else. Face it Bones, you're a workaholic. And a geek."

"I am not a geek."

"What's the square root of eight hundred forty-one?"

"Twenty-nine. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Face it Bones, you're a geek."

"Screw you, I'm brilliant and cool."

"You're not quite there yet. One concert does not make you cool. But I will say that hanging out with me does help."

"If you're cool, I don't think I want to be."

"Ouch!"

"Hey, you called me a geek."

"That was deserved."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes, it was. Ask Angela if you don't believe me, you believe her."

"Fine maybe I will." She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Angela, putting it on speakerphone.

"Tempe?"

"It's me."

"Where are you?"  
"In Booth's car."

"You're still with him? What happened? Where did you go?" They could hear someone talking in the background, saying something about interrupting.

"Are you still out?"

"Define 'out'. I'm not home, if that's what you mean."

"Are you at his place?"

"Yeah. Anyways, what was it you called for? Did you need something?":

"Oh, yeah. Am I a geek? Honestly."

"Well, kinda, yeah. Sorry. Why? Did Booth say something?"

"Yes, I did."

"Hello Booth."

"Hi Angela. Who are you with? Could it be our resident bug and slime guy?"

"What?…How?"

"Sorry, Angela. I'll let you get back to him. Bones will call you tomorrow." He pressed end.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"What?"

"She's going to kill me. She'll know that I said something."

"If they're together, there's really no point in trying to keep it a secret."

"I guess so. I can't believe she's at his place."

"Why? They obviously like each other."

"It's only their first date."

"It's not like they're strangers. They know each other pretty well by now."

"Still."

"Oh, come on, Bones. You can't tell me you've never wanted sex on a first date."

"I didn't say that. But I've never actually followed through on it."

"Why not?"

"I've never been in the situation where it was reciprocated."

"I highly doubt that. But what would you do if it was?"

"It depends on the person. I'd have to know them, and trust them."

They realized suddenly that they had made it back to her place. The two looked at one another, the message was clear in their eyes. Wordlessly, Booth got out, went around and opened her door. She took his hand and led him inside. Angela was right, the day's purchases would come into play.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tempe awoke the next morning to her phone ringing. Again.

"Hello?"

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"What time is it, Ange."

"It's 10 o'clock."

"I can't believe I slept that late. I don't know why…" She became suddenly aware of the fact that she wasn't alone. There was a tanned, muscular arm draped across her middle and an obviously male body pressed against her. Memories of the night before came rushing back.

"Sweetie? What is it?"

"Oh! It's nothing. I'm just not quite awake yet. Where are you anyways. I hear people."

"I'm at the coffee shop."

"Alone?"

"No. Yes, he's with me. Speaking of which, is your hunky agent awake yet?"

"What? How did you?"

"You wore the set, didn't you."

"Yes."

"I knew it. So, you know our rule. One thing."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. We've always had one thing, no matter who, when or where."

"Fine. I lost count."

"You're kidding me."

"I wouldn't joke about that."

"Wow."

"I shared, so you have to."

"We didn't…"

"Really? But you said you were staying at his place."

"I did. We went out to eat and then decided to go back to his place to watch movies. We fell asleep on the couch."

"This really is different isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I don't know why, this just feels right, Tempe."

"I'm happy for you."

"I am for you too. I'm so glad you're finally together. It took long enough."

"Honestly, even if we'd realized that there was something, I don't think we would have been ready before. We've been tested, we've built that trust. We didn't have that before."

"This is serious. I'm glad, you've needed that."

"I know. And I hope you're right, I don't think I could handle losing him, especially as a friend."

"You won't. Now I'll let you get back to him. I'll talk to you later, Sweetie."

"By Angela."

"She's right, you know. You're not going to lose me, like it or not." She turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes. She saw that he truly meant it.

"I think I like it. And you wouldn't leave me, how could anyone resist this?"

"I think I've started to rub off on you, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Beauty, brains and an ego aren't usually a good combination."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"More than words can say."

A/N: Sorry, I'll get to Jack and Angela eventually. Again, hugs to reviewers, unless you don't like to be hugged by strangers, in which case you get a friendly handshake.

--SSidle--


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, Hodgela is harder to write than I thought it would be. This one's from One Fine Day.

**Jack**: What would you do if I kissed you right now?  
**Melanie**: You wouldn't kiss me.  
**Jack**: But what would you do if I did?  
**Melanie**: Do you wanna kiss me right now?  
**Jack**: I wouldn't've mentioned it if didn't.

About the time B+B are leaving for their date.

Angela went back to her closet and stared at the items that hung there. After a long moment she chose a flirty white top and a flowing brown peasant skirt. Angela left her hair down with her natural soft waves. There, she looked nice, but not overly dressed up. She didn't have to wait long before her doorbell rang. She stopped to take a deep breath before opening the door with a broad smile on her face. Jack stood before her dressed in a brown suede jacket, white tee and jeans. She had to struggle not to gape; his clothes were casual, but incredibly stylish and well fitting. Not only that, but he carried a bouquet made up of the odd, exotic flowers she loved so much. He handed them to her without a word.

"Thank you, they're amazing."

"I thought I remembered you saying that you liked the more unconventional flowers."

"I do. I love them." She was shocked and excited that he would remember something so trivial about her. Angela invited him in while she put the bouquet in some water. Like her friend, she indulged in the foolishly girly sniffing and sighing.

When she came back, Jack had a picture in his hand. She saw that it was one of the team in 'their' booth that Sid had taken a while back.

"It's a good picture of all of us, isn't it?" He jumped at the sound of her voice; he'd been so wrapped up in studying the picture he hadn't realized that she'd returned.

"Yeah, it is. It doesn't look posed even though it is."

"We all look so happy, it's nice. We don't get that a lot with what work dishes out to us."

"Yeah. But it's nice to have great people to work with."

"I agree. It's great to work with my best friend. Tempe's great for a laugh." She laughed at his childish pout. "Ok, maybe the rest of ya are ok too."

"Gee, Angela, you're so nice."

"I try."

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on, let's get out of here."

He led her to his 'toy car' as Booth had called it once. Angela fought not to giggle girlishly when he opened the car door for her; she felt so childish. They left and headed toward the freeway out of town. He pulled off at an exit she had never taken before. Soon they were headed into a large park Angela hadn't even known existed. It was beautiful. Up ahead, she could see a small parking lot where there was a small group of people gathering. Angela looked over questioningly at Jack, but he kept driving, obviously determined to keep her in the dark. He parked, got out and again opened the door for her, helping her out. He then went to the trunk, taking out a blanket and a picnic basket. Angela walked with Jack, following the other people there. They crested a hill to see a huge white screen set up at one end of a clearing. People were settling in, and Jack started to follow suit. He laid the blanket out, and they both sat, quite close to one another. Jack opened the basket and took out an array of Angela's favorite snacks; chocolate, various salty snacks, and her favorite flavors of the bottled ice tea she was always drinking. Her jaw dropped in amazement at the care he had taken, and that he remembered it all about her. Jack watched her carefully, trying to see how she reacted, and was relieved and excited at her shock and awe.

"How did you…?"

"I pay attention to details. You never know when something might come in handy, especially with a beautiful woman." Angela blushed at the complement. Jack beamed, he was proud of himself for handling everything so well.

The movie started, and they settled against one another comfortably. The film was an old black and white, a favorite genre of both of them. About the middle of the movie, there was a big musical number that had many of the attendees getting up to dance. Jack decided to go out on a limb; he got up and offered his hand in suggestion to Angela. She smiled and happily took his hand. They immediately pulled one another close while gently swaying to the music, having the time of their lives. When the number ended, they sat back down, with eyes only for each other, the movie long forgotten.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"You wouldn't kiss me."

"But what would you do if I did?"

"Do you wanna kiss me right now?"

"I wouldn't've mentioned it if didn't."

"Then maybe I would kiss you back." She retaliated with a cheeky smile that was wiped off her face when Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. True to her word, she responded, and the two were lost to each other until the flurry of activity around them at the finish of the film awoke them from their reverie. The two smiled at one another, packed up their things and headed back to his car. Wordlessly, they drove back to his place. They both had the same idea in mind.

At his place, Jack went to get a big, soft blanket while Angela picked another old movie from his collection. The pair cuddled under the blanket on his couch while the movie played. Before it was even halfway done, Jack noticed that Angela's breathing had slowed and evened, she was asleep. He sat there, enjoying watching her look so peaceful. Then suddenly her cell phone rang, she jumped slightly and answered it; it was Tempe. She quickly finished her conversation and put the phone away, snuggling back up to him with an apology about the interruption. Soon they were both sound asleep against one another.

A/N: Thanks again for all the feedback! I've never gotten this much for a story before! Same goes as before with the hugs and handshakes! Thanks so much --SSidle--


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry for the time it's taken me to update. I've been super busy getting back into the school thing. I had a really hard time with this chapter, both with the idea and the quote. I'll try to be better for the next one. This chapter probably sucks, but review anyways, please. Hugs to my reviewers, I'd give cookies, but I can't bake to save my life, I'd poison ya. --SSidle--**

**Maureen**: All you had to do was ask, and I'm yours.

The pair awoke abruptly to the sound of an alarm clock going off. Jack jumped up from the couch and Angela was forced to catch herself, or else fall off. The alarm stopped and Jack came back with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, I must've forgotten to turn it off."

"It's ok, I like the absent minded proffesorness of it. What time is it anyway?"

"8:30. Hey, I know this great little coffee shop a few minutes away. Wanna go?"

"Sure, but can we stop off at my place for a sec.? I'd really like to change and try to get a brush through the monstrosity that is my hair."

"Of course, besides the shop's a few streets away from your place. We'll go in a minute, I'm gonna change too."

Jack disappeared into some room, but was back just a few moments later, and Angela marveled at the time it took guys to get ready, how they could do it, she didn't know. She was impressed with his outfit, it was simple but well put together. Khaki cargo shorts and a fitted, ribbed, white tee. Angela raised an approving eyebrow that made them both momentarily consider not going anywhere at all, but they shook themselves mentally and headed out. Hand in hand.

At Angela's, Jack followed her inside while he waited for her. He curiously looked around her living room, taking in the array of different genres of art. Some he could tell were her own. A tall bookshelf dominated one wall, and he could see that there was a shelf set aside for only Tempe's books. The rest of the shelves held a wildly eclectic mix of novels and such. Then a picture on an end table caught his eye. It was of the whole gang, at Sid's. He remembered Sid taking it for them at Zack's birthday party. It showed Tempe and Booth wrapped around one another, Zack with his arm around his new girlfriend, and he and Angela cozied up against each other. It made him smile. They were all so different, but it worked. Just like he hoped that he and Angela would work. He'd had feelings for her for so long, but had stayed on the sidelines, watching guy after guy try to win her over. Then her boyfriend had been killed. Jack had wanted to kill whoever had made her cry. He had realized then that he would have to make a move, and soon, he didn't think that he could take not being the one at her side. So, now, a few month later, there he was, with her. Jack couldn't believe that she might reciprocate his feelings. A woman as amazing as she couldn't possibly care for him, an awkward, geeky guy who studied bugs and slime for a living. But there she was, with him when she could be with just about any guy she wanted. At that moment, Jack felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Little did he know, another guy he knew was feeling the same way.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Booth couldn't believe that he was lying with Bones, in her bed. He'd had one of the best nights in his life, second only to the night his son was born. He only hoped that she wasn't regretting what they'd done. It would devastate his to lose her now. They were only just beginning. But when he looked over at her, talking on the phone with Angela, he saw that she had no regrets. That she just might feel the same. When Booth heard her tell Angela that she didn't want to loose him, his heart soared. Suddenly, he was picturing a future. Watching her with Parker, having children together, growing old together. Seeley stopped himself; Bones never gave any indication that she had any desire for the long haul. But he was fairly sure that he could change her mind; if he had managed to get her to go from hating him in the beginning to them sharing a bed, he could do anything. Not only that, he wanted to do anything for her. All she had to do was ask, and he was hers.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, here it is. The next (hopefully) exciting chapter. The quote's from Someone Like You.

Jane: (upon seeing a hickey on his neck). What is on your neck?  
Eddie: I bit myself shaving.

After the two had their coffee and some incredible bakery. Angela and Jack sat there trying to figure out what to do. They came up with nothing for quite some time. Then Angela suddenly perked up, a metaphorical light bulb going off above her head.

"Hey, what about we see if Tempe and Booth wanna do something? I'd bet they've got the same problem right now."

"Could be interesting."

Angela pulled out her cell phone and called her friend again.

"Hello?" It wasn't Tempe who answered.

"Booth? Why are you answering Tempe's phone?"

"She's in the shower. Anyways, what do you want now Angela?"

"You're so mean to me."

"Are not."

"Are too. But besides that, do you guys have any plans for the day?"

"Not really, we couldn't think of anything. Why?"

"Well, we were wondering if you two would want to get together and do something today."

"Wait, Bones is back, I'll put you on speakerphone." He set the phone while mouthing whom it was to a confused Bones.

"Hey sweetie. Would you want to hang out all together today? Booth already ok'd it."

"Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. How about we meet you guys at your place in a few. Then we can figure it out."

"Ok. We'll be ready."

"See you in a minute."

"Bye."

Tempe hung up and looked at Booth, realizing that he hadn't brought any clothes with him to her place.

"I have an extra change of clothes in my car. For emergencies."

"Right, I forgot about that. Well? Go get them! Angela and Hodgins will be here any minute."

Booth threw on his clothes from the day before and ran out to his car. Tempe, in the meantime, rifled through her closet for something to wear. She settled on an outfit she had bought a few weeks ago, but had yet to wear. When Booth returned, he found that he had to fight to stop from gaping. The lightweight bohemian dress flowed and accentuated her amazing body. Her bangled flip-flops and matching jewelry complemented the dress perfectly. Bones was a vision. Booth stared openmouthed and made Tempe worry.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No. You just look fantastic."

Bones blushed and suddenly found her carpet incredibly interesting. An awkward silence ensued. They both breathed a sigh of relief when there was a knock on the door. Tempe couldn't help but smile at the sight of her best friend with her fingers linked with Jack's. Angela had wanted it for so long, and it was wonderful to see them finally together. Angela was excited to see Tempe look so happy, it was even better when Booth came to the door behind Tempe and wrap his arms around her. It took Tempe a moment to regain composure and remember that they were still standing in the doorway.

"Hey, come on in guys."

They four walked in and settled themselves in the living room. When Booth turned to adjust the pillows on the couch, Angela saw something on his neck that made her grin madly.

"Booth, what is on your neck?" He turned quickly to look in the mirror on the wall. He smiled, Tempe looked sheepish.

"I bit myself shaving."

"Oh really? It wouldn't have anything to do with last night would it?"

"Absolutely not! How could you insinuate that we… I am ashamed of you Angela. How could you think that we would engage in that sort of behavior."

'I don't know. Maybe it would be the hickey on your neck, or the bruises on your arms, or the fact that you spent the night here after went…Where did you guys go?"

"A Foreigner concert."

"Ooooh. Especially after a rock concert. Or it could be that I know for a fact that I know that neither of you are innocent."

"Psh! And you stayed at his place last night. So how can you get on our case when you're in the same boat?"

"I can, and we didn't."

"Really?"

"So?"

"What were you thinking man?" Booth teased Jack.

"He was a gentleman." Tempe mock defended him.

"Oh, really. Are you complaining?"

"Nope. If they weren't here, I would most certainly be testing your honor."

"Aaahhh! I don't want to be listening to this! Can just figure out what we're gonna do today?"

"Don't be a prude, Jack. But he is right. Got any ideas, sweetie? We came up bupkus."

"Ummmm. No."

"Hey, how about we just head out to the mall. We can eat, and the ladies can catch up without us hovering."

"That sounds good to me. 'Ladies'?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

The four left in Booth's car, Jacks was way too small to accommodate them all. On the way there they joked about how they really didn't want to have to go into work the next day and how Zack would react to hearing about their weekends. Once there, they walked around for a bit, people watching, laughing at the heinous clothes some people thought looked good. The gang split up and the girls headed off toward the clothing stores, while the guys headed to the food court, shopping not being their thing and all.

"So. He took you to a concert?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell me where we were going until I saw the sign. I couldn't believe it. I'd never been to one of their concerts before. It was amazing."

"That's great. How did you guys end up staying at your place? Did you invite him up or something?"

"No. It was completely nonverbal. We just looked at one another when we got there and we knew."

"You guys are the masters of reading each other's minds. You two even do it at work. It leaves the rest of us wondering half the time."

"I guess. Anyways, where did you and Hodgins go?"

"He didn't tell me before hand either. But we went to this park outside of town, and they had this huge screen set up on one side of this clearing. They played this wonderful black and white musical. He brought all of my favorite snacks, even the teas I love."

"Wow. That sounds really great. What happened at his house though?"  
"Oh. We both were suddenly in the mood for more old movies, and he has a whole collection of them. So we went there, but we, well at least I, fell asleep before the first one was even halfway over. I was so tired, but he said he fell asleep too."

"That's really sweet. So, what about tomorrow. What's going to happen when we're all back at work? Won't this all make it hard?"

"Why? We've worked together every day. Why should it change now? We've all worked together despite our feelings. I, for one, think that it will only make things better at work. We'll, at least for a little while, argue less. And it solidifies our bonds as a team."

"I guess you're right. But what's Camille going to say when she finds out?"

"I think she's going to be ok with it. She's Booth's friend and I know I want to see my friends happy, and he certainly is. So I don't think it's going to be an issue."

"Ok. But what are we all going to do without your and Jack's constant squabbling? Life will be dull. Although much quieter."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. But of course we won't stop our bickering, it's too much fun. And it builds sexual tension. If only we could have as much as you and Booth."

"We don't have sexual tension."

"Yes you do. You two have since the day you met. You're just not used to it."

"Anyways… When were we supposed to meet the guys?"

"Oh. Ummmm. Fifteen minutes ago."

"They're not going to be happy. Let's go." The two quickly left the department store they were in, trying to hurry through the throngs of people. Tempe couldn't believe how many people were at the mall; it was a Sunday after all. But Angela had reminded her that it was a sidewalk sale weekend. From an anthropological view, the interactions at a mall were very typical, yet highly interesting. She looked to her left and saw a mother pulling a very unwilling son into a women's clothing store. On her other side, there was a group of teenage girls, obviously armed with their parents credit cards, chattering away over a poster of what Tempe could only assume was the latest heartthrob. She saw people from all ages and walks of life. But somehow she was automatically drawn to the many couples there. She couldn't remember noticing so many people in relationships, but she chalked it up to being in a new relationship herself. When they reached the guys, Tempe was surprised when she had a sudden and dramatic response to Booth she hadn't had before, or at least not that she would admit to herself. Her heart beat faster and she had the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. It scared her a bit, but Booth had always seemed to incite abnormal reactions from her.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? We were getting worried."

"Correction. Bug boy was getting worried. I, however, understand women in a mall better."

"Don't call me bug boy."

"Now you? I finally get Bones to stop saying that, and now you start?"

"Call him Hodgepodge, he doesn't say anything then. Or maybe its just Cam."

"It has nothing to do with her, other than the fact that I don't want to get fired."

"So I can call you that?"

"Not if you want to live. G-man."

"Ok, boys, lets settle down. Or do Angela and I have to put you in separate corners?"

"No, Ms. Bones. We can behave."

Jack laughed and 'coughed' "Whipped." Booth just glared. There was no good reason to piss Bones off right now; it definitely wasn't in his best interest.

"Ok. Sweetie. I think that we should probably split."

"Why? We haven't even had lunch yet."

"Yes, well. I decided I don't want to wait to show Jack what I bought at Victoria's Secret."

"Oh, right. Well I guess you should go then. Wouldn't want to put _that_ off."

"Eeeewwwww! I really don't want to picture that!"

"Tough. Unless you don't want me to show you what I purchased."

"No, I'm good. See you guys tomorrow. We have to go, now."

"Bye guys, I guess I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"Just make sure he works for his prize."

"Oh. Don't worry. I have a few ideas in mind." Tempe smiled wickedly at Angela before following Booth out. Wait until he saw what she had gotten. He had only assumed it was lingerie; he should be surprised to see her Borders bag. She smiled inwardly; she could be really evil when she wanted to be.


End file.
